Love is Inseparable
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and his soulmate Pandora are able to remember their true world, but are too scared to voice their realizations. This mistake will cause a major accident when too much is said to the wrong person. please read as chaos and love enseus
1. dance of the gypsies

**Hi, this is my second character/OC story so bare with me please. Also this will be an M most of the time or if I get enough reviews requesting it at certain points in this story. ^^ also I'm gonna tell you right now, if you don't like Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold then please hit the magical BACK BUTTON and be on your jolly way outta here.**

**Yep I'm a fan of Mr. Gold (I'm just gonna call him that since it's A LOT easier to type) he is my favorite character in this new and lovely series so don't expect this to be my only story on the subject.**

**So, seeing as I tank at summaries I'm not gonna write an extended one, also I don't want to give anything away. Also it may take one or two chapters before the suburbian Mr. Gold is properly introduced so once again bare with me please.**

**Also here are some 'definitions' and explanations (I lived my summer life at the renaissance festival with the Gypsy and Mythological women, not all of these statements will line up with others beliefs or thoughts)-**

**Ranku- a bound 'shirt' that only covers what's needed and is worn during important ceremonies.**

**Necro: a binding similar to a necklace that can grant certain magical beings amazing powers and abilities, the pendant is often in the shape of the owner's totem animal.**

**Please be sure to tell me what you think of my story and any suggestions you may have~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome new TV show, I swear! Also if I did Rumpelstiltskin would have a WHOLE LOT more face time in it and this would probably be a 'side-lined story-line' (a separate plot from the main focus for those of you who don't understand my retard lingo) ^^**

**Also I'm gonna tweak a few things so that my story can work to my liking.**

The king and queen were hosting a ball, a celebration that was in honor of their young prince, Prince James Charming. The young boy was a mere 10 but the entire land felt it necessary to hold a grand party, you see it was the anniversary of the day the worlds most vial and disturbed villain was locked away for trying to steal the beloved prince when he was but a babe. And who was this vile man you might ask? Well that man-no _Being, _was the one and only Rumpelstiltskin.

The small boy started to giggle when the gypsy women made their way to the center of the ballroom. Their leader Pandora took her place front and center in a long black skirt a crimson and black scarf bound around her chest served as a ceremonious gypsy ranku and an obsidian necro in the form of a dragon. She raised a separate scarf that had phoenix feathers bound into the edges and begun the dance.

The thirteen gypsy women span around, their long skirts spiraling around them, the slits cut in the sides showed enough to leave the men wanting more and their women suitors from getting jealous. Suddenly a black spark erupted from the center dancer Pandora's necro and soon engulfed her much to the surprise of the crowd.

A large black phoenix swooped up from the group. It spun in decorative styles and forms occasionally casting off its large dark feathers which lit to multicolored flames and fizzled out before they touched anything. The phoenix-Pandora sparked out and disappeared to the crowd's utter shock.

The ball carried on though when the gypsies closed their dance, apparently her disappearance was planned.

A small spider crawled along the wall of the forest's prison; it was almost invisible to anyone who was even there to care. Its spindly long legs helped it make its way with ease through, over, and around the cracks and other deformities of the rock walls that made up the prison.

"I know your there deary, no need to hide from me! The filthy guards are at the 'oh-so-loverly' ball commemorating my imprisonment, and how I had hoped to make an appearance." Came the slightly sing-song voice of Rumpelstiltskin who was currently lying on the floor languidly, waving his thin arm to an imaginary tune buzzing through his mind. He didn't even so much as glance up when a dark fog encased the spider which soon turned into Pandora herself.

"Now I know for a fact that you are filthy yourself, you haven't bathed in 10 years." Came her reply in a velvety alto tone along with a deep rhythmic and somewhat seductive laugh.

"Yes but I can safely say that some of those guards haven't bathed in _at least_ 20." Replied his cackling voice. He sat himself up on the straw covered ground to look up at Pandora, noticing the slight lift in her lips as she gave a tiny smile. "Might I ask why you haven't been here in the past few days? You always come to visit me but you suddenly stopped." His tone became increasingly sad and somewhat annoyed. His large brown eyes looked at her questioningly; she could see the hidden hurt that lay deep beneath their enchanting surface.

"I'm sorry. You know I am-" she took a step closer to the bars as did he "-the royals have been breathing down my neck in particular recently ever since that idiot guard who stood watch over your cell caught me leaving the corridor." She stepped forward once again and gently touched his cheek in a comforting manor. "Although, I soon had him _discredited_ to a simple forest patrol man. As you know, I'm a master at bending the truth over the edge and back again." She gave a slight smile.

**Lemon start- probably till like the last paragraph**

"You know I've been simply_ dying_ for some company. Maybe you could supply me with some, Panda." Rumpelstiltskin drawled out, using her pet-name, as she traced his jaw with one of her long nails. His eyes closed in ecstasy with the simple gesture and he quietly mewled his approval.

"It's going to cost you." Pandora stated simply leaning in an inch away from his face. Pandora's warm breath gently caressing his closed lips which he soon opened in an impatient gasp.

"As does it always with you." Rumpelstiltskin said a bit more playfully as he wound his arms around her waste through the bars, pulling her closer to him until only the bars kept them apart. "Name your price." He smirked as she let out a slight moan at his actions.

"How about-" she removed her hand from his face, much to his dislike, and placed it on her charcoal black lips in thought. "-that we have a nice, comfortable life together once you get out of this retched place." Pandora eyed the prison walls with great disdain.

"Oh, 'tis done! That is a prize we both want, should be easy to gain with all this straw from the cell." They both laughed at the joke, it truly was what got them here in the first place, though at the moment who was complaining?

"And how, pray tell, should we close this deal?" Pandora said with genuine curiosity, though she could easily guess the answer if she tried.

"How about, like this." Rumpelstiltskin leaned in, as did she once she caught his motive, and they met in a seemingly small kiss. Making the next move he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, an action she soon mirrored to his own. The kiss grew more passionate as the time ticked by and then all too soon they broke apart to pant for much needed air. "You honestly don't know how much I've missed you." He stated imbetween breaths.

"Oh I have a guess." Pandora ground her hips against his, gaining a friction that sent sparks up both their spines.

"Come in here Panda, quite being such a tease!" he moaned childishly, the pout on his face made him look truly petulant. Pandora simply ghosted through the spikes which served as bars navigating into another deep kiss. Rumpelstiltskin made quick use of backing her against the spikes and ran his impatient hands up and down her sides before they found the master knot to her ranku and undid it skillfully as he had done just a week's time before. The long scarf rippled down to the ground leaving her top half completely unadorned and free for his liking.

Rumpelstiltskin dragged his coarse hands across her now nude chest, his hands stopping to tweak her hardened peaks as she moaned in pleasure and delight while still enacting the kiss. He broke apart form her lips, gaining an upset mewl from her, though he moved his mouth down to the crook in her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I see you still like cinnamon" He commented smelling the scent of her favored shampoo still clinging to her hair. His mouth soon clamped down onto her neck as he suckled the skin tenderly so as not to leave a large and dark mark.

"You don't have to watch yourself; I'll be giving taro readings over the week, so I'll be wearing the shawl you gave me." At those words he bit down fervently, now trying to leave a mark to remind her to come back.

Pandora thrust her hips against his again, feeling his arousal through his tattered pants. He moaned breathily when she groped him through his clothes. Her other had which had rested on his shoulder moved to slide off his vest and skillfully undo the buttons of his shirt. Pandora's hand slid up his now exposed chest lightly fingering one of his nipples making him flinch from the delicate contact.

As she slid her other hand into his trousers, he mirrored the gesture as his hand dove into her skirts to cup around her now wet womanhood. They moaned in unison at the pleasurable feelings, he slid a finger over her clit causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy.

She placed one of her thin legs up onto his hip allowing him a better angle as his hand which had moved to grab her ass undid the knots on her skirts which soon pooled to the ground with the rest of their forgotten clothes. Pandora gently slid his pants down past his thighs as they fell the rest of the way down to his ankles, revealing his hard erection. Rumpelstiltskin moaned at the feeling of being released from his cloth prison, the cold air colliding with their heated skin.

"Uhn Panda, you know I hate it when you torture me so!" He groaned as she grasped him before he could thrust in. She simply dragged his tip across her wet entrance before replying in a similar tone "Yes but the last time I was here you cut out the foreplay, you know I hate it when you do that." He started to whimper in slight pain and she could feel him throbbing "Oh very well…" with those three simple words he thrust into her with a long sedated passion.

"Faster, you know very well I'm not delicate like the dumb blondes you granted wishes for." She said as he sped up his thrusting. Pandora raised her other leg up to his hip so he could get into a better position.

Rumpelstiltskin's rough hands were now fully supporting her ass against the wall as he felt release coiling up in his stomach. Pandora's inner walls clamped around him as she came, sending him spiraling into release with a strangled howl.

**Lemon end**

Rumpelstiltskin carried her over to his sad excuse for a cot and set her down gently, not once separating from her. She was clearly tired due to the strenuous evening and their go around the block.

"Good night Panda." He said as she looked up at him with tired eyes, he leveled himself onto the mattress so that they were positioned comfortably facing each other.

"But what if someone comes and sees us, you and I know the penalties." She said rationally

"Ah but it's a _holiday_, all the guards are out getting laid and no one in the right mind would come and visit me." He all but spat out the word holiday, Pandora smacked his arm playfully.

"So I'm not 'in the right mind am I?" She asked playfully. She smirking up at him as he let out a chuckle.

"No I believe you are only about as sane as I, but insanity is a gift, without it I wouldn't be able to do what I can." He stated in that goofy tone of his as he gently placed his lips on her forehead. "Now get some sleep Panda, you could really use the extra hours."

With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms, still bonded, and thinking of only each other.

Life at this moment was good, though it wouldn't stay that way.

**How was it? I wanna know! Also to all of those who might raise the disturbing question the Pandora in the story has absolutely NOTHING to do with my cousin Pandora so don't even go there!**


	2. PLEASE!

**OMG! Thank you SOOO MUCH! I have NEVER gotten THAT many reviews for ONE chapter! You guys make me feel so special! Now for those of you who are curious, I will make the story match the story line as much as I possibly can you have my word on the matter. *hand over heart***

**Also I will try my hardest not to make the characters OOC, I don't like when other people do it while they can still prevent it so I won't do it either.**

**Also I'm sorry about the imprisonment thing, this is different from the real story line's so I am sorry for the inconvenience of my incorrectness XD**

**And for all of you lovely readers I truly plan on continuing for a long time.**

**Now if you have any questions just PM me or leave it in a review ^^**

**Ps. this chapter has a small time jump**

_A week later_

"Watch this." The dwarf guard said to his companion, he chucked a wooden bowl of over-cooked grits into the cell right by its sleeping occupant.

Rumpelstiltskin woke with a jolt as burning hot grits sloshed into his face, hair, and chest. He howled in brief agony before lunging at the bars, his entire head/neck sticking out of the 'bars' his lithe shoulders were the only thing preventing his seething form from slithering out to do his angered bidding.

The short man clawed out at the guards who were just out of his mangled grip. "YOU BASTARDS! GO TO HELL! Just you wait until I get out of this hell-hole." He screeched at the guards furiously. Through his rage he could feel his empty stomach crying out in disappointment over the once again missing meal.

The guards fled once they heard the threat, they knew once he said something of that degree or higher he meant it.

Once Stiltskin deemed the guards were outside of the prison he crawled over to the wooden bowl and hungrily scrapped up what was left in the crude cutlery and ate his pitiful fill. Once he was done he crawled into one of the darker corners of his cell and clutched his starved and malnourished stomach.

His vision this morning had told him that 'her majesty' the Evil Queen was coming any moment now to ask why _his_ curse hadn't met her expectations. '_You CANNOT let her see you like this! You would rather die then let her see you truly suffer and rot here.'_ He ordered himself; he crawled out to the center of his cell and collapsed onto his back.

A tune began to waft through his mind. It was his and Panda's song, a piano solo written for their very engagement, an engagement cut short by his arrest. He had had just enough time to hear her say yes before they came up on their armored horses and chained him.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled the obsidian ring around in his hand, its hematite inlays made it look like a swirling center of a crystal ball. Suddenly a twanging feeling in his stomach that actually wasn't from mass hunger alerted him to the black mouse scurrying to his cell. _'How nice to have another… visitor. The ones I got yesterday were far too cautious!' _He chuckled silently.

"Its alright deary, no one's here but us." He said as cockily as he could muster.

The sound of air shifting told him that his assumptions, no _instincts_ were correct once again. He added this 'fact' to his mental tally.

"It didn't work!" she said, though her voice was slow and 'calm' I could practically feel the anger rolling off of her.

"_Obviously."_ Stiltskin mumbled impatiently.

"What must I do to enact this curse." Her words were arranged in a question but held a demand instead.

He rose to his feet taking a tall stance, his necro glowed dully under his vest and shirt his legs stretched into those of an imp, part of his true form. The height change went unnoticed to her as he moved his arms into gestures "You need to sacrifice a heart." He said simply, his hand sliding down the other.

"I sacrificed my prized steed!" she said bitterly.

Stiltskin felt something snap inside as he lunged for the bars, grabbing her neck in his strong hands. "A HORSE? This is the curse to end all curses, you think a HORSE is gonna do?" he paused looking into her black eyes "Great power requires great sacrifice the heart you need must come from something far more…_ precious" _he squeaked out as if talking with a small child.

"Tell me what will suffice." She demanded once more.

"Ah-ah-ah, first you must _pay up._" He said rubbing his gold tinged fingers together.

"What do you want?" she said arrogantly.

"In this new land, I want COMFORT!" Stiltskin said quickly, thinking of Panda's request. "I wanna good life-"

" You'll have an estate!"

"I WASN'T FINNISHED!" he howled, he couldn't BARE it when someone cut him off, the only person who could and live was actually just a few feet away in a corner, Pandora.

"I want to have power, too. You have to do _everything _I want if I simply say…" he rolled his tongue around on his lips in thought. "… PLEASE!" he laughed dryly when he saw her eyes already giving off an answer.

"fine- but wait! You won't remember anything!"

He grinned wickedly "then what's there to worry 'bout deary?"

"deal." He could have danced at the amount of joy he felt. Him and Panda would have an amazing life like she wanted!

'_And here I thought you already knew that answer girl!'_ "The heart of the thing you love most."

"What I loved most died because of Snow White!" she said drawing back angrily.

"Aw, is there nothing else you twuly wuv?" he said childishly, dragging a clawed ringer under her chin. "This curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is deary, you have to ask yourself the simple question: 'how far are you willing to go?'" he'd asked himself that question _many_ times when regarding his dear Panda.

The Evil Queen starred back coldly "As far as it takes." She said as she slowly walked closer.

"Then _please_ stop wasting everyone's time and just_ do it!"_ he leaned in further from his hold on the bars. "Now, you know what you love most._ Go kill it."_ As she turned away and left he impatiently motioned for the black and white mouse in the far corner to come closer.

It barreled down the stone corridor, quickly gaining height and human-like appendages. By the time it fazed through the bars it was Pandora who quickly grasped her lover in a vice-like grip.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she squealed into his chest as he rocked her over-joyed form lovingly. He stroked his course hand through her white and black hair, gazing into her mismatched eyes. (her left is black with-if you look close enough- a milky white ring, the other is the complete opposite, a soft white ringed in black.)

They shared a brief kiss before they felt the energy shift. "What was that?" she asked him frightened at the uncomfortable feeling.

"The damn woman already did it!" Rumpelstiltskin growled in anger, how could she possibly kill her own father _that_ fast and throw his last remains into a bloody fire?

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" one of the guards yelled spotting Pandora. In a split-second reaction she bolted for the bars, the guard shot an arrow that missed her and went strait through Rumpelstiltskin's knee, he howled and fell to the ground grasping the abused limb.

"RUN PANDA!" Stiltskin screamed.

A black fog could be seen ghosting into the passage. Panda quickly shifted into a phoenix but was shot in the side with an arrow. Her form dove into the black fog of the curse.

That was the last thing Rumpelstiltskin saw, before even his tears of grief went unnoticed to his mind, all he saw was black.

**I realize that this is kinda sped through, I promise its only because I was trying too hard to reach a good drop-off for this short chapter.**

**Sorry for any disappointment, reviews are welcomed ^^**


	3. does she remember?

**Hello again, I wanted to post this the night-before-last with the other chapter, but I ran out of time ^^**

**I really hope you like this chapter; also I really hope this will be a good explanation:**

**Panda= Pandora's nickname given to her by Rumpelstiltskin**

**Century Frost= Pandora's name in our world**

**Jinx= Pandora's nickname given to her by her gypsy sisters and her nickname in our world.**

**Does that make any sense? I truly hope it does; thank you so much for reviewing by the way.**

Rumpelstiltskin awoke to a strong and throbbing pain in his knee; he latched onto it protectively, forming a near fetal position. _'What in hell happened?'_ He asked himself. When he saw the blood flowing from the wound he groaned… wait. He was the son of two Fae (god/goddess in Greek and Roman terms, a human-like Imp or Elf in German and Prussian beliefs.) his blood was supposed to be black, not _red_!

"Mr. Gold I am TERRIBLY sorry!" said a frantic and flustered man. Stiltskin didn't open his eyes.

Though the name and apology definitely caught him off guard he glanced around at his new surroundings. He was in the back of a metallic carriage, _'no, this is a… car. A 'cop' car, whatever that was supposed to be.'_ His curse based 'memories' told him, he wincing as the_ car_ hit a rather large bump which shot a spike of pain into his knee.

"W-what ha-happened?" he grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry sir, I'm taking you to the hospital. An escapee was heading to the forest and you got caught in the cross-fire." Officer… Polk, yes Officer Polk said.

"An escapee from what?" _Mr. Gold _asked, curious of what he had allegedly 'walked into'.

"Well sir it was actually Century, the co-owner to the studio. She was reported as a 'suspicious figure' by Granny, the one that runs the inn and dinner, when she-Century-didn't respond to our orders she was gunned down, then we realized she had her ipod blaring. She's in the car behind us, a nasty shot to the side." Supplied Polk._ 'Who the heck was _Century_ anyway?'_ Mr. Gold pondered about just before the car hit another relatively large bump gaining another groan out of the injured man.

The car sped to the hospital with its retched head ache inducing sirens going off. A series of nurses flocked towards the drive-in of the ER. Polk slammed on the breaks, Stiltskin nearly flew off of the plastic seats, his knee scrapped up against the drivers seat. Mr. Gold did _everything_ in his power not to scream bloody murder as the nurses picked up his emaciated form. Shock was quickly plastered onto their faces at the man's weight.

They gently placed him on the gurney, having to literally pry his hands from his injured knee and hold them down in restraint. Mr. Gold fought to grasp it once more, things were quickly spiraling out of his control as he was rushed into an operating room, and an anesthetic mask was placed over his face, the world around him began to blur, when he turned he saw a bloody woman being wheeled to the adjoined room. He glanced at her _'that must be miss Century'_ he guessed, though he quickly did a double take when he saw the woman's hair _'THAT'S PANDA!' _those were his last conscious thoughts before blackness once again coated his world.

…

When Mr. Gold woke up he saw bright white… uh everything. _'Is this what its like to die? I was expecting more flame, and well misery.'_ He joked to himself, his brief and airy chuckle had four nurses and a doctor rushing into the room.

"I see you're awake Mr. Gold. For a while, judging by your weight-no offense-we thought the dose of anesthesia would have knocked you out permanently. Gave us quite a scare you did." The elderly doctor said humorously. "If only we could say the same for you partner, she seems to be under due to the wound." The man gestured to the bed next to him. There lay the unconscious form of _Century Frost_ his mind told him._ 'NO! You incessant fool, that is and always has been Panda!'_

A woman sat asleep in the chair next to Panda's bed, she resembled Masquerade, Panda's cousin, very much so, so his best guess was that that was her. As the feeling of being watched settled on her form she seemed to jump to life, Masquerade blinked rapidly before zoning in on the doctor, for an update on her cousin's condition no doubt.

"Miss Frost I am sad to inform you that there have been no changes." The man said sadly, then he turned to Mr. Gold "As for you Mr. Gold, you are free to go as long as you keep that brace and cast on your leg. If you have any problems please contact us and we will be more then happy to arrange physical therapy courses. If you please-" the doctor motioned to the crutches next to his bed. With the reluctant help from the nurses he hobbled out of bed and over to the pair of crutches. He delicately picked them up, to his complete disdain they were much too high and the giggling nurses had to adjust them to his 5'2 height.

With more assistance he limped to the bathroom and changed into more formal clothes (a T-shirt and jeans, at least it beats a hospital gown XD) and was guided to the front desk to check out.

All throughout the car ride 'home' he couldn't help but feel the anticipation well up inside him at the thought of his massive home, how big was it? Was it new or old fashioned? Was it Panda's favorite colors? Did Panda even live there with him- the realization hit him like a freight train: _What if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't know him in this odd new world? _Or even worse, _what if she hated him here?'_ In all honesty those questions had his mind falling into mayhem.

His now morbid thoughts were cut short when the taxi pulled through a hedge barrier, open iron gates and onto a circular drive. The house was simply _stunning_ it was the exact style Panda loved, it was made of square-cut limestone bricks, it had black iron and steel framing, a mass collection of large windows, balconies, terraces and even a black fountain with what appeared to be obsidian, white marble, and hematite frogs and flowers placed decoratively on it.

After quickly paying and thanking the driver he got out and hopped up to the porch to the best of his ability. The front door was a piece of art in itself, it was made of dark wood and had black metal framed onto it in spirals. The window in the door had white spirals traced on the rim and peering inside he saw a grand entry hall with many stair cases lining the walls.

Doing as his 'memories' instructed he dug his hand under a large plant pot next to the door, low-and-behold there was an ornate key for the front door. After hearing a satisfying _click_ of a lock he walked into the home and had to do a double take to see if it was truly there.

Hard and dark wood floors covered in expensive looking rugs carried out into a humungous room that maybe rivaled the ball room of the grand palace in Fairytale Land. The walls had random, but conjoined, book cases and crevices in the oddest places, he soon realized they formed pictures: the one above the western staircase created a silhouette of the Great Tree of Avalon. The one lining the eastern wall created a lotus and several roses, and so on and so forth. Turning to the left he saw a mint green hall that led to two mirrored dinning rooms whom could hold _at least_ 30 people _each._ At the end of the hall was a massive kitchen with three booth seats, one for each unused corner and a massive one in the center of the southern wall. Several kitchen islands which held bars with stoves and/or sink areas. A grand series of granite counters with tiles lined the other walls. Mosaics of fleur delis' featured beside a large fireplace like oven.

Mr. Gold could have passed out then and there if he didn't think that this wonderful house had even _more_ to see.

There were hundreds of bed chambers, suites, even a library! The amazed man nearly went into shock when he passed into a room he quickly decided was a ball/recreational room. The walls were mostly windows of all shapes and sizes. Long white curtains hung from the tall mirrors. A stair way lined the inner walls of the grand room. In the center of the tiled room was a grand piano that truly deserved the name grand. It was a classic black, but it had white, tan, and brown music notes etched onto it, the keys were the same colors except the normal black ones.

When he looked at the walls not taken up by windows he felt his heart rise with hope. There were pictures scattered amongst the paintings and art pieces of him and _Century_ along with her sisters, who still held their normal appearances. He noticed the happiness they appeared to share, many of the pictures were of him and her at what he guessed was her oh-so-famous studio the town seemed to love. One of the pictures had him laughing so hard it hurt. She was soaking wet, in a formal dress with her hind end in his fountain and her legs and arms strewn haphazardly on the rim. Shinx her elder sister just stood there smiling innocently next to the fountain her side-lined bangs in her eyes as usual.

His movements of happiness were cut short when one of his crutches slipped out from under him, as he had learned from the doctor's report, the 'gun shot' had gone cleanly through the back of his knee and out the other side, where the joint bent. So apparently _that_ wouldn't be fixed in this life. He was reassured that after it fully healed it would no longer hurt as long as it wasn't put under heavy or strenuous labor without assistance (a crutch, cane, walking stick, or even a person). Mr. Gold hopped in place for what felt like 30 minutes before regaining his balance and stumbling over to a chair. He winced as the unhealed limb throbbed with pain from the unexpected workout. After a brief moment to catch his second wind he crawled over to the crutches-having dropped the second one in his fight for composure-picked them up and maneuvered to his bed chamber.

-epic line break-

Pandora's eyes fluttered as she was viciously bombarded with memories of a time she didn't know of. She recognized her sisters in them, and a man who looked strikingly similar to Rumpelstiltskin but his hair was lighter and shorter, his eyes were human, and most of all his skin was a natural human color instead of a fae/imp's odd coloring. The last thing that struck her in this montage was a name in elegant handwriting:

_Century, your name is Century._

'_Kay got it!'_ Pandora thought to herself letting out her famous mute laugh. She jolted awake as she felt arms wrap around her.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER WAKE UP!" she felt herself rocking side to side with whoever was grasping her. She saw the dark black hair with gold and silver streaks _Masquerade!_ _Wait, no, its Morticia here.'_ Her newfound memories corrected her automatically.

A sharp pain erupted from her side; it hurt like devil's fire. She could see spots dancing in her peripheral vision, like black animals trotting just out of her line of sight.

"So sleeping beauty joins us at last, its funny, you started responding to treatment _right_ after Mr. Gold got up and about." An elderly voice called from the doorway, a man probably in his mid 50s stood in a white coat and a light blue business shirt which tucked into his black slacks. The man held onto a clipboard which he was writing blindingly fast on.

"Speaking of Misuse Goldie-Locks, he came here about a day ago; he wanted me to give you this Jinx." Morticia said putting on an over-done French accent and using her gypsy nickname; she laid a single rose and a small jewelry box on her lap. The rose had a black ribbon with gold spirals, and the music box was gold with black swirls, wrapped in a large gold and black bow.

"Gold and black seem to be his theme." Century said humorously eyeing the wrapping choice and the black rose.

"Only he could pull it off Century." Morticia supplied her comeback. "Doc says you can leave, if you promise to take your pain meds this time." Morticia eyed her sternly

"Mort, you insult me!" Century said placing a hand over her heart in _shock_. "I promise to take them, Mort'll make sure for me." Century promised, showing off her best Cheshire Cat smile.

"It really is great ta have ya back deary." Morticia said, Century's memories of her Stiltskin came to mind when she said that. The thought struck her: _I know we're friends in this world, but are we anything more? Does he ever remember-remember me? If I don't live with him does that mean only he got the good end of the bargain?_ Century snapped out of it and looked at the doctor who was droning on about her injury.

"You received a gunshot to the side, it went through three minor organs and a major aorta. You will not need any equipment to aid you, but I truly suggest that you take it easy for the next two months." The man said, his pen stopped on the line of a prescription slip.

Century felt her un-maimed organs drop, she had had a pretty close call there. "Thank you for treating me, may I sign out? I want to see the bill before I get my hopes up." Century said shakily

"Oh, no need. When they heard, more then half the town chipped in to pay for it. Your slate is clean here, even the past operations you've had to fix your legs for dancing. Everything." The doctor said happily.

"W-what?" she said in shock, she heard Morticia mutter something like 'I couldn't believe it either, made_ my_ heart wanna stop.'

"Mary arranged most of it, but Mr. Gold by far paid the most. We nearly passed out when we even _saw_ his check." The doctor seemed to reminisce, his face grew flabbergasted when remembering the pen scrawled numbers on the paper.

"Well then, allow me to check out so I may go thank him." Century said happily, '_at least I'll have an excuse to see if he recognizes me!'_ she thought hopefully. With that thought in her head she hopped up, soon regretting it.

"You might want to take it easy. You won't mess anything up, but it will hurt and slow the healing process Ms. Frost." The old doctor said with a quiet chuckle. "Although I'm quite sure in just a week you'll be getting back to your usual antics."

_Several infuriating hours of signing out later…._

"You is free mah sister!" Morticia said smiling like an idiot as they walked out of the white building.

"Mort I was only conscious for 2 and a half hour there." Century said clasping onto Morticia for support. They walked to a lime green Mustang with black racing stripes. Mort walked her to the passenger side and bowed in front of the open door like a dramatic chauffer.

"Yes dear cousin but _I _was awake for almost all of you sleeping!" Morticia said with faked irritation. She 'glared' at her counter-part as she climbed into the vehicle. "ON TO THE STUDIO!" and Morticia sped off to the rather large studio, it could pass for an over-sized old-fashioned high school, when she stepped inside she saw bright and vivid colors, murals of all kinds of things from anime to music notes you name it.

The gymnasium, which seemed to be converted into a stage room, had a huge yet catawampus shaped stage, it seemed to go every were in blob like masses covering the corners of the room in an almost circle.

Two women-Shinx and Mercedes-were pounding on a piano playing The Death Waltz (youtube it, its worth it I swear!) while three others-Dawn, Constantine, and Carmela-danced haphazardly to the insane tune.

Although through all this insanity one person in particular caught Century's attention. A man who _strongly_ resembled Stiltskin sat at a table about to get a taro reading from Dementia.

"Demi I'll get it, I need to get back into practice." Century lied quickly.

"Okay, sure Cinni." Demi said sounding officially wierded out.

"Hello Mr.… Gold." Century said after short thought.

"Why hello Miss Frost." _Mr. Gold_ said with a mock bow.

Through the whole reading Century didn't slip up once, remembering that if you said too much about the curse or anything related to the curse, the cure caster-Regina-would be alerted immediately. But both kept asking themselves:

_Does she/he remember?_

**And **_**that**_** is the end of this chapter. Does it make up for the short one earlier? Please give to me your opinions!**


	4. IHATETHERAIN

**Hello everybody! This story **_**by far **_**has the most reviews I have **_**ever**_** received for my stories. Thank you everyone who reviewed! It warms my heart to hear that people are reading my turnouts. If anyone has any requests or suggestions for this story or even a oneshot for Once Upon a Time I will gladly read and try my best to follow them ^^**

**Thanks so everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Ayano: **I'm sorry I haven't updated soon, I hope this chapter is to your liking :)

**shippolove844: **thank you for all of your reviews, sorry for the long wait.

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: **I don't know how tall he is (probably taller than that XD), I just thought it'd be funny ^^ also I'm gonna say yes, but that'll be explained later on in the story, and thanks I wanted to make his house seem like something both him and Pandora would both love.

**Zerousy: **There's no knowing where this is going XD (sorry had to make that joke)

**ILuvOdie: **thanks, I'll try to promise it'll get better as it goes. And thanks, I had to think a little on how to work it in ^^

**Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle:** thanks, I hope you like this one too. I tried to keep it from getting boring or sloppy but not rushed either, so I'm slowly writing longer chapters ^^ yay major accomplishment on my part! Without you I probably wouldn't have an ending for _this_ chapter though, so thank you very much :D

**And thanks to all the other loverly people who reviewed the chapters previous.**

All throughout the taro reading Mr. Gold's eyes would travel up to his lovely counterpart, Century's hair was starting to slip in front of her face which Mr. Gold quickly resolved by taking the thin white strand into his hands and moving it behind her ear. This action caused Century to glance up with a light pink dusting her pail cheeks as a small smile graced her face; though when she glanced down at the cards her smile quickly dropped.

"You drew the Prince of Ravens." She said quietly, staring at the cards disbelievingly.

"And what might that mean?" Mr. Gold asked, not having a clue what was so bad about it.

"The Prince of Ravens card interprets into this: _Your journey will not be an easy one, in your near future, progressing since this taro, you shall be injured indirectly. One you hold dear shall be struck down by a controlling force; though the outcome of this tragedy is unclear, it is your actions that truly control the ending. Your ending._"

Mr. Gold's eyes bulged slightly. _How soon? Who do I hold dear enough? And _who _is a higher power if I _own _the bloody town?_ Mr. Gold asked himself. He was truly baffled at this situation. "Well I guess my luck is shining clear and true." He joked to lighten the mood. She laughed at his comments and her chest moved with the rhythm, drawing his attention to her low cut shirt. His thoughts wondered to his times in Fairy Tale Land, causing a feeling he new well: his blood was quickly going south into the crotch of his pants. _Stop it! This isn't like old times! She probably doesn't even remember!_ He chided himself mentally. He silently thanked the Fates for the fact that the table covered him from the waist down, he quickly moved his thoughts elsewhere to try and restrain himself.

He noticed that her lips were moving, but his thoughts were preventing him from hearing the outside world. He quickly moved his focus to what she was saying. "So could I _please_ spend my time at your house? Just until they finish remodeling the second story of mine, I promise." She looked up at him hopefully, her mismatched eyes shining up from her long dark eyelashes.

Mr. Gold felt his heart skip a rather impressive beat. _She's asking to stay at my home? _Mr. Gold thought overjoyed at the news. "Why of course Miss Frost; 'tis no problem at all, stay as long as you like." Her eyes seemed to shine even more after the good news.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." Century said happily. "When's a good time I can come over?" she asked intently.

"Any time you like, though I'll be at my pawn shop till six if that's any inconvenience please tell me." Mr. Gold said professionally, remembering that in this world they were not fiancés or lovers.

_Four hours later at 7:35 PM_

Mr. Gold made his way from the kitchen to the door. He was quickly mastering the use of crutches, though he still despised them. Another round of knocking sounded when he was five feet away from the door. When he opened it he nearly jumped back in surprise, on his doorstep was Century drenched in rain from head to toe. She looked like a rain soaked dog by the way she was shaking.

"I. Hate. The. Rain." She said quietly, seeming to growl deep in her throat.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but laugh a small bit when he realized what had happened. "I could have picked you up from the studio you know? Or you could have called a taxi." He said quickly pulling her inside and closing the door to keep out the cold. "It would be wise to get out of those clothes quickly, you might just catch your death, and even _you _don't have nine lives." He said.

"B-but I d-don't have any clothes, these were what I was going to wear until I c-could go sh-shopping." She said through chattering teeth.

_Well I wouldn't mind you walking around nude… BAD THOUGHTS!_ Mr. Gold quickly drew his mind away from that. "Well it might not be the best but I could give you a pair of my pajamas." Stiltskin offered.

"That's too kind of you Mr. Gold, it really is." Century said modestly; even though she followed him up the stairs and to his rooms to get a change of clothes anyway. She was staring in awe at every square inch of the house, sometimes she even gasped or 'ooh'ed.

"These should fit nice enough." He handed her a pair of black silk pajamas and quickly directed her to the bathroom of his suit. She came out several minutes later with her wet laundry wrapped in a towel and wearing the pajamas. Mr. Gold had to stifle a moan when he saw the way the shirt pulled around her obviously otherwise nude breasts, her nipples stood erect from the cold under the slick black fabric.

Century caught him looking and blushed. "Sorry but I was soaked through, if this is a problem I could-"

"Its not a problem at all miss Century, I just wasn't expecting it." Mr. Gold said, _God I probably sound like a perv to her!_ He scolded himself. "This way to the kitchen, you can just put your laundry in the hamper over there." Mr. Gold's voice was higher than he wanted but not _too _noticeable. Century followed him back down to the kitchen. _Theses stairs will be the death of me! _Stiltskin thought to himself with a faint grimace on his face.

A loud burst of thunder sounded, car alarms went off in the distance. Century squealed and quickly latched onto Mr. Gold when they reached the second landing. Mr. Gold could barely keep the pleasure off his face as her body created a simply wonderful friction along his back and side.

"Omigod I am _so _sorry! That was a reflex, I really hate thunder!" Century apologized immediately for her actions. _Well I see that she still doesn't like thunder, I wonder if she still squeals at lightning._ Mr. Gold said smiling to himself.

"It's fine Panda." Mr. Gold's eyes widened when he said that.

"What did you call me?" Century asked confused, behind him she had a look of joy, _maybe he remembers!_ She prayed to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just said that because of your hair. I'm sorry if I offended you." Mr. Gold said quickly, dismissing the idea thoughtlessly.

"Oh no its fine, I actually like that nickname, my sisters called me that when I was little."Century's hopes immediately deflated, _oh, I guess it is kinda obvious, I mean despite my name that _was_ the reason he gave me that nick-name the first time._ She thought sullenly. She subconsciously raised a hand up to her black hair, the white end hung from her fingers and in front of her face delicately.

Mr. Gold felt immediate relief wash over him when she accepted his quick and thoughtless excuse. "Well, let's go grab a bite shall we?" Mr. Gold said over his shoulder. The duo waltzed down the stairs and walked through the hallways.

As they entered the kitchen he heard Century gasp. "I hope you don't mind, I prepared Greek Pasta, if that's alright with you." Mr. Gold said, hoping she still liked it.

Century's eyes widened slightly, causing Mr. Gold's hope to slightly drop. "I've loved that since I was a little girl!" she squealed happily, her happiness seemed to carry in her eyes as she looked over at the large booth cut into the window lined wall and scooted to the very back of the booth in the dead center. She was smiling like a lunatic on a sugar high, a regular thing on her part when she was excited.

Mr. Gold set his crutches against the wall and carefully slid in next to her and began preparing their plates.

As they ate they discussed a wide range of topics, one of which why she didn't drive over here. "Well… you see, um… my keys are on the side table at the hospital." She squeaked out, embarrassment showing on her face as she blushed.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about deary; everyone makes mistakes, yours are just more frequent then mine." Mr. Gold said with a playful grin.

Century's only reply was to smack Mr. Gold on the shoulder before getting food for herself. "Always the charmer aren't we?" Century said with a giggle.

"I try to be." He said as he scooted some of the dishes closer to her.

Their 'playful' banter lasted until the end of their meal. "I hate to 'intrude' but do you have anything we can have for desert?" Century said, stacking her dishes up into a neat pile.

Mr. Gold quietly got up (with the aid of his crutches) and walked over to the fridge. He walked back with a huge grin and a large platter.

"Lift the top off deary." He said nodding towards the large silver handle. She complied and gasped at what she saw. Two hot cocoa mugs with chocolate shaved onto the whipped cream sat next to a large Chocolate Cream Pie.

She quickly picked up one of the cocoa mugs and drank it, her eyes never leaving the mug. "This is awesome!" she said in a monotonous voice, as if hypnotized.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but laugh. He took his spot next to her again. "I was hoping you still liked chocolate." He said, Panda had always loved chocolate, she would eat it at anytime, the only thing that came in second to chocolate was black licorice.

"I would _never _stop liking chocolate!" Century said with mock horror; just as she said that though a bolt of lighting struck and the thunder roared seemingly just outside. She screamed and before either could react she was on Mr. Gold's lap hugging herself into his chest. Mr. Gold wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Its alright lass, it can't get you in here." He whispered, laying his chin on top of her head. He remembered when they were children, when she first panicked at a huge thunderstorm the lighting had struck the tree right next to her, on a split reaction she had used her powers to make what was almost a rock fortress, bubbling herself in. None of her sisters or fellow gypsies had been able to get her out, but young Rumpelstiltskin had talked her into letting him in. By the time the both came out she was clinging onto him for dear life. That was back when he was still her Raven, called that because he always wore a raven feather cloak, given to him by his mother.

Now was almost a mirror example of that. Trying to calm her down, Mr. Gold sang a lullaby she always used to hum when they were together in Fairy Tale land. He felt Century slowly relax in his arms, she quietly grabbed her cocoa mug and began religiously sipping from it again.

"I think its safe to say that you love chocolate more than you fear for your life." Mr. Gold said; as if to argue she shifted her weight in his lap making him almost groan. "No fair!" he mumbled.

"Can you think of a time that I ever was?" she asked quietly, he could practically hear her grin as it set on her face. She looked up at him, after finishing her mug of cocoa, she just a dab of chocolate on her lip; and Mr. Gold being the gentleman he is, leaned in to get it off. Their kiss wasn't long or passion filled, just a kiss.

"Sorry! I don't know what's come over me." Mr. Gold said quickly her eyes were almost unreadable… but then she leaned back in, this kiss _did _last longer, _was _filled with passion. She nipped his bottom lip, asking for an entrance she was soon granted with. They could taste the chocolate in each other's mouths as they continued.

She turned slightly so that she was almost straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. Thunder sounded again, but Century only tensed. They separated, but only for air.

"I think we should head off." Mr. Gold said, he had glanced at the clock which read 1:30am.

"I will never understand time, where shall I be sleeping?" Century said after checking the clock too.

"Follow me deary." Mr. Gold gathered his crutches after Century eased herself out the other side. They walked back through the hallways that led to the grand staircase.

"You know your gonna have to let me read some of those books sometimes." She said eyeing his ornate bookshelves.

"There's a lot more books in the library lass." He said, laughing at her demand. They reached the hallway that housed his suit, but instead of taking it he kept going strait through a dark read and black hallway, at the end was a pair of large polished double doors. "This'll be your rooms." And with that he opened the door revealing a large bedroom with cherry wood floors and a large black rug. There was a large black canopy bed with dark crimson velvet sheets. The curtains were an elaborate crimson and black design with black gauze draping over it.

"I love it!" Century squealed as she raced around the room. She finally settled onto the bed, she sat curled up almost like a cat. Thunder banged out again, Century jumped up with a squeal. She seemed to stutter, before finally saying "C-could you, sleep in here with m-me?" she squeaked out quietly. He let out a small chuckle but stopped when he got a better look at her, she seemed so alone and scared the way she was curled on the center of the large bed. What Mr. Gold saw next made his heart nearly shatter, a tear had traced down her pail cheek.

"Oh lass, calm down. Shhh, shhh come here deary its okay." Mr. Gold rushed over to the large bed enveloping her in his grasp. He rocked her back and forth as she cried. "Its alright, I didn't mean it. I'll stay with you in here, just calm down." He said reassuringly, her cries slowly quieted down. He placed a haste kiss on her forehead as she settled into his chest. His hand rubbed soothing circles over her back; Mr. Gold eased her to lay down. He gathered the covers around them and sat with her wrapped around him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Panda." He said gently.

"Goodnight my Raven." She said quietly once she thought he was asleep.

**Sweet little ending for this chapter. Once again I'm really sorry about how long it took to update the story, please just promise me you don't hate me for it and leave a nice little review ;)**


	5. Glad you could work today

**Sorry its been so long, I had**_** serious**_** writers block. I promise no matter what I won't abandon this story though, you have my word. If you have any questions, concerns, critics, or suggestions; feel free to PM me or list them in a review. This is quickly becoming my favorite story :D And for all of you who are just starting to read this story, I'm gonna tell you right now, this story was published **_**before**_** we actually got to see Gold's house in the show, **_**and**_** before we learned about Belle :/ so please don't point out the obvious.**

**Thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story, you guys are the best!**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: ****your review made me laugh so hard XD I had a lot of fun writing that part. Yeah, it's not all that happy right now, it'll get happier soon I promise :D your welcome, and this chapter might just please you.**

**Zerousy:**** I'm sorry, and I realize I kinda just did it again DX but I promise I won't abandon this story! Thank you.**

**Shippolove844****: thank you sooo much XD I'm trying, hope you like the update!**

**Ayano****: ikr? And that'd make the story go by too fast XD besides, I wanna see how long it takes to drive people crazy with anticipation XD**

**Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle****: thank you! I'm trying, I hope you and everyone else loves the update :3**

** .Princess****: no you are most definitely not alone on that, thank you so much for your review :D**

**Ryn of Magic****: XD but remember, he was asleep when she said that, and **_**apparently**_** she's only Panda because of her hair (nice save Mr. G XP)**

**Ayano****: sorry its been so long, lets hope this chapter can kinda make up for it :D**

**Milly:**** XD glad you enjoyed that part, hope you love the update**

**Samanthatm****: thank you, that means a lot =^.^=**

**It's gonna be kinda hard to stick to the story line, so if this gets **_**too**_** OOC then **_**please**_** tell me and I'll try to fix it to the best of my abilities.**

Mr. Gold woke up, sun wafting into his eyes through the open curtains of the canapé bed. He let out a groan as he pulled the rope to the curtains, watching them settle into darkness. He felt something warm scoot up closer to him. His eyes snapped down to see a head of soft black and white hair nestling up into the crook of his neck, a small nimble hand grasping the collar of his slightly undone nightshirt. He couldn't resist the urge to smile at the innocent sight before him.

Century looked like a small child, clinging to her parent for safety. The only thing that disturbed this moment was the fact that they were basically straddling each other, his leg was in between hers, and her leg sat crooked atop of his. _Who ever you are up there, you surely want me miserable and embarrassed._ Mr. Gold thought, glancing up at the ceiling. Why did 'He' love placing him into all of these awkward situations?

Century's face suddenly changed, looking sad or frightened. Her grip on his shirt got tighter as she tried to pull herself even _closer_. She seemed to be having a nightmare, so Mr. Gold did what anyone would deem comforting, he lifted his free hand from her shoulder and began stroking her hair back, out of her face and over her shoulder. Century seemed to relax some at that; she yawned before her eyes slid open to look up at the man who was petting her.

"Good morning Mr. Gold." She said, seeming oblivious to the situation at hand. Her back arched almost like a cat as she stretched, her eyes snapped open as she seemed to finally notice their position of entwinement. "I'm sorry!" she automatically said sliding up into a sitting position.

"Good morning deary." Mr. Gold said smiling at her, which caused her to reach over and pop him on the arm.

Century's look suddenly turned thoughtful. "You know… we're close friends, I know about as much about you as you do of me, I'm staying in your house for probably a week, and yet I call you Mr. Gold." She said as if she had just had an epiphany.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…" Mr. Gold said trying to grasp onto what she was saying.

"Well if were that 'close' then why would I call you by such a generic formality? Perhaps I could call you by your first name?" she asked timidly wringing her hands in her lap while looking at him with an innocent-enough glance.

"I'd rather you didn't, lets just say it proves my heritage very well." He said with a slight laugh.

"Well then a nickname! Do you have any you prefer or may I have the honors?" she said her eyes not leaving his.

"I don't see a problem with that, why don't you decide on that deary." He said smiling down at her.

Out of no where, one of the black feathers on the bed's curtains glided down, settling on his nose. Mr. Gold's eyes crossed to look at the slight black mass. Century plucked off of his face before looking at it, making a sound of deep thought. She mumbled about tarot cards, a _cape_ of sorts, and then the feather.

"How about, Raven?" she said looking up.

Mr. Gold's eyes bulged slightly, that was a name he knew well. It was the name she had always used when they were growing up, he had always been 'her Raven' her 'Raven _Prince' _maybe that tarot card had a double meaning.

"Why that sounds _lovely_ Miss Century, but only if I may continue calling you Panda." He said with a smile as he began to sit up himself, he hissed when his knee straightened out.

"Why of course- are you okay?" she said glancing worriedly down at his leg, placing her hand on his thigh, just above the brace. "That must hurt an awful lot." She said with a deep foreign twang to it, apparently she was still tired. An accent that Mr. Gold had _long _forgotten seemed to peep back from the shadows.

_*flash back :D*_

_A small Rumpelstiltskin was sitting on a dusty porch. His mother was out in the vast gardens, picking fruits and vegetables from the massive trees and vine-like plants. The elven woman was humming to herself, her long crimson hair was tied and plaited into an elegant series of braids that would make a queen jealous. She was wearing a long white gown and a black leather corset, her gown was waving in the light breeze around her feet._

"_You know dear, I heard that gypsies are coming to town." She said over her shoulder, tossing a bright red apple his way. The young boy, around the age of 6, caught it with ease; taking an impressive bite out of the scarlet fruit._

"_Will they have any children performers this year?" he said curious, the gypsy children were always fun. They had some of the best routines, performing amazing feats that any other child would dream of learning._

"_I believe so, but I make no promises. It all depends on which clan comes dearest. Who knows, it might be Aunt Fauwren's clan." His mother said with a knowing smile_

…_later that day…_

"_Mummy, Mummy, Mummy! Aunt Frauwren said I could go and meet the others!" an excited little boy said bounding towards his mother. She leaned down to scoop him up when he reached her, he quickly grasped her around her neck so that she could._

"_Now Dear, what is this about going to meet the others?" she said poking him on the nose with one of her ring adorned fingers._

"_Oh Ace, I said that the little Darling could go to the tents and meet everyone." Came a deep, female, Transylvanian voice that'd put Dracula to shame._

"_Wren! Oh it's simply been too long!" said the woman as she rushed over to her sister._

"_Can I? Can I please?" the boy asked impatiently, beginning to struggle in his mother's hold._

"_Okay, okay fine. As long as you stop kicking me." Ace laughed as her son's legs bounded eagerly against her corset. She stroked a long slip of hair out of his face, placing it behind his ear and put the struggling boy down. He quickly ran to the tents, determined to see the child performers._

_That had been the first time he met a mischievous little Fae girl named Pandora_

Mr. Gold laughed slightly at the memory. He remembered as a boy when he had rushed into the tent, Pandora had been drinking contently from a mug of what looked like thick, melted, chocolate; it had spilled down her chin when she had turned to look at him. He remembered she had squeaked when the hot melted sweet hit the tight bind covering her flat chest. All of the children had had so much fun getting into trouble back then, no greedy kings or bloodthirsty ogres and trolls. It had been a lighter time, he thought with a sigh.

His eyes looked back up when he saw a set of fingers snapping just an inch from his face. "Helloooo in there…. Goldy-Locks?" Century said replacing the fingers with her face, her wide black and white eyes were staring intently into his hazy irises.

"Yes, just thinking about what we should do today Panda." Mr. Gold said, still looking into space. He shifted out of his thoughts, leaning his head back a bit when he noticed that her face was so close. "You know Deary, there's this _lovely_ thing called personal space." He said in a light and joking tone.

"Oh yes, I know, it's never been a good friend of mine though." Century replied while idly toying with a strand of her hair. "So what _are_ we to do today?" she suddenly said, tilting her head.

"Well lets go to the kitchen and discuss this over breakfast." Gold said, already easing himself out of the bed. The second he slipped through the curtains, bright light spilled through and onto the bed. Gold turned around when he heard a surprised hiss, he saw a flash of movement as Century dove under the covers.

"Back on the subject of _lovely_ things, here's an amendment to your statement, a little thing called _warning._" Century said, poking her head out from under the heavy comforter.

Mr. Gold tilted his head with a smile "Yes Deary, I know, it's never been a good friend of mine." He laughed as he threw her words back at her. This laugh was muffled by a pillow colliding with his face, he stumbled back and sunk into a chair, Gold gasped as he clasped onto his knee.

Century's head automatically snapped up when she heard it. "Did I hurt you?" she asked frantically, she rushed over to him, dragging the comforter behind her like a cape.

"No, I just needed to get you off of the bed." Gold said with a grin, picking up the crutches he had laid next to the chair last night. He got to his feet quickly and bounded out of the room on his crutches, his bare feet barely connecting with the ground. He could hear Century charging after him, by the sound of flesh slamming into wood he guessed she had just barely made the turn on the last hallway. Gold saw the grand staircase coming up quick, trying to keep the advantage he already had, he hopped onto the railing and balanced his crutches in his lap. Just as he pushed off he saw Century had stopped in her tracks, gawking at him, Gold was sure to wave at her with glee.

"Not fair! So not fair Raven!" she said, she lurched forward trying to speed up, her top half seemed to be going faster then the bottom half, because with a squeak of skin on marble she fell onto all fours, still trying to move forward. Century practically scooted her way down the stairs while still fighting to get back on her feet.

Gold laughed before pin-balling on his crutches through the pillar lined hallway in the middle of the dining hall. He hollered victoriously as he made the final stretch into the kitchen. He turned around just in time to see Century miss the open doorway by just an inch, his eyes widened to the size of coins when her right hip slammed into the oak door frame (really happened to me, it does NOT look pretty for a couple days .) she lost her balance and spun to the ground. She groaned, not moving.

"This is vivid proof that I have the balance of a drunkard in the morning!" she said, raising a pointed finger, as if to prove her point.

"Duly noted Deary, do you feel alright?" he said helping her to her feet. She hissed the second he let her go.

"That has to be the single-most pointless question I have ever heard you ask." Century said in a flat tone. She had her hand on her hip as she dragged herself to the booth seat. "Give me some ice or something and I'll be fine." She said after sighing and dropping her head into her hands.

Gold's eyes softened, hopping over to the fridge he filled a ziplock bag with ice and handed it to her. He began making breakfast. Since all the ingredients he needed were in arm's length he leaned his crutches on the kitchen island and then turned on the stove.

The sound of sizzling bacon filled the air as Gold whisked away at a bowl of eggs. "Over easy or scrambled?" he said inclining his head in her direction.

"Scrambled please, could you cook some cheese in with it?" Century said groggily, looking up at him. Mr. Gold did everything in his power not to go over and hug her, she had a kicked puppy look on her face, and it was going to drive him insane. To refrain from doing anything he'd regret later, Gold simply nodded before going back to the stove.

Several minutes later, Gold came with a large plate full of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He then noticed that Century must have been dragging the comforter from up stairs the entire time, she had it curled around her while she sat cross legged on the corner of the booth.

Just as Gold was about to sit down he heard his phone ring. He hobbled over to it and yanked it up angrily.

"Hello?" he said simply

"_Gold, I have a favor I request of you." _it was Regina.

"And what might that be?"

"_Well, plain and simply, I need a kid."_

"I don't believe that that is in my job description"

"_I don't mean it like that you ass. I mean I need you to get me a kid, I wish to adopt one."_

"Sure, why not."

"_Glad you could work today."_

"That's not what I meant-" Regina had just hung up.

Gold sighed and turned towards Century. "Well Panda, I'm sad to say this, but I have to work today." He said wringing his hands.

"Well that's nice." Century said not even looking up.

"Would you be all right if I just left you here for today?" he asked cautiously, he remembered that Panda could be rather irritable in the mornings, and when she was in pain.

"Direct me to a TV and I'll be fine." She said off-handedly, while shoving bacon into her mouth.

Gold grimaced at her table manners, but recovered shortly. "How lovely, the best one in the house is in the den. It's the hall on the left side of the grand staircase, there's a movie cabinet down there as well." He said; Gold couldn't resist any longer, he leaned forward and snagged the bacon from Century's hand and made his way up to his room to change.

**I promise that I'll update sooner this time XP I honestly didn't mean to go this long without continuing, I don't really know what happened there o_e **

**Please review~**


	6. silence is a virtue

**Woah, time's going fast for me XD Okay, here's the next chapter, I'm slowly getting back on the ball. Hopefully by the time school starts back up I'll have things running smoothly again :P**

**Gwen: **** glad to hear, and thank you =^.^= I'm trying as hard as I can to make sure she isn't a Mary Sue *shudders* that would be terrible.**

**Shippolove844:**** thank you, it makes me happy to hear that**

**Savysnape7:**** thank you =^.^=**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith:**** your very welcome~ your review made me laugh, so far only Henry's for adoption (though not for long, stupid Regina =_=) yeah, but it'll work up to season 1 if everything goes as planned :P**

**Well, now that that's all said and done… on with the story!**

Regina had been grating on Gold's nerves all day. Every child he found to be a possible candidate was automatically turned down. He had already gone through the entire list of children from 7 local orphanages, along with a total of 9 foster homes.

With a heavy sigh, Mr. Gold sat back at as his desk, scanning through files and articles about the children the houses had to offer. One name caught his attention though, probably the sixth "Jon Doe" he'd found, but this one was still a baby, 16 months apparently. Gold patiently read through the child's index, he was intrigued to find the mother's name was Emma. It turned out though that was all that he could find, it was a closed case.

Gold emailed the child's profile in yet _another_ attempt to appease Regina. After about twenty minutes he got a reply

_I want this one, he's perfect. How soon can you have him moved to town?_

Gold smirked, finally Regina was 'happy' for the time being. With that, Mr. Gold locked up shop and strolled out to his car. Some of the people on the streets looked over to him but quickly made sure to stay as far out of his way as possible. With a smile Gold got into his car.

…

The sight that greeted Mr. Gold when he got home though was definitely not something he'd expect. All of the curtains he could see through the windows were drawn back, one of the lounge chairs from the kitchen viranda had been moved out onto a part of the porch that rested under several trees, and the doors to the viranda had been left open with the curtains waving around in the breeze. With slow and curious movements, Gold walked into his house (unlocked) and made his way to the den.

Century Frost was curled up in the center of the room, with what appeared to be every blanket and pillow on the first floor. Gold smirked when he saw that, she was clinging onto a pillow for dear life in her sleep, apparently afraid it would escape. He sat down on the couch behind her 'nest' and looked up to the TV which was playing _Labyrinth_, the DVD cases on top of the TV were assortments of movies such as _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, _Interview with a Vampire, Legend, Little Shop of Horrors, _and _Rigoletto_. Apparently she'd had an entertaining day. Gold's day was quite the opposite, he'd spent it with his eyes glued to a computer screen looking up children's records.

Mr. Gold suddenly remembered what he had left in the back seat of his car, hopping up off of the couch- which was a terrible idea, as pain flew lighting fast from his knee for a few crippling seconds-and then raced off on his crutches, towards his driveway. He opened the back passenger-side door and pulled out several plastic bags full of groceries and a cardboard beverage tray that had a Dr Pepper, a cream slush, and two Sonic © Cookie dough blasts. He hopped into the kitchen and set down the grocery bags and then set the beverage tray in the fridge for later. Gold emptied the bags on to the counter and got started on dinner.

In the den Century suddenly woke up with a slurred yell, saying "I swear to the All Mighty Cheez It that I didn't do it!" she had her finger pointed and her arm swung out in front of her as if to truly make her point… to a police department that was no longer there… _oh_… _it was a dream_. Century thought to herself as she looked around. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. _That was the weirdest dream ever, I definitely hate this world. _She thought with a sigh. Century stood up, hissing as pain shot through her hip. _Okay, that _had_ to have opened up at least _some _of the stitches, but NO! Of course not_. Century said with an agitated growl when she lifted her shirt to check the stitches that dotted across her stomach, ripped or not, those were going to scar worse then she thought, especially around her hip.

Century walked to the front door, grumbling profanities about police, ipods, and faulty headphones. She looked out of the door's large windows to see that her Raven's car was parked right in front of the large fountain. "hmph" she began grumbling more, she walked into the kitchen to see Gold cooking something, something that smelled absolutely delicious.

Goldie Locks had the radio playing, right now he was humming to the song 'Killer Queen' by _Queen_. Century chuckled silently to herself and sat down as quietly as she could in the booth seat, mouthing the lyrics the entire time.

When Gold finally had two plates of food together-Century had figured out earlier that he had made beef stroganoff and creamed corn-and he turned around he jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the plates before quickly setting them down on the table. He put a hand over his heart as he tried to even his breathing.

"Good Lord, you nearly scared me to death!" he said with a frustrated tone. Century just noticed that he had changed into a pair of baggy black cotton pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt at some point in the evening, she herself was still wearing the silk pajamas from the other day.

"Tho what'th for dinnnner?" Century said with a false lisp and southern accent.

"You know very well what it is, smart-aleck." He said with an unamused tone. Gold began to eat, keeping his eyes on the food.

He didn't notice Century as she stood up and seated herself on the window ledge above the booth, carefully swinging one leg around him in a way he didn't notice, so that she had a leg on either side of him. He still hadn't noticed her until he felt her hands settle onto his shoulders as she began to massage them. "My poor little Raven, you're so tense! Regina must have been working you to the bone." She said with over exaggerated concern. The only thing that gained was Gold letting out a sound in the back of his throat as he leaned his head forward. "I see you like that, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you want me to continue?" she said leaning her head down by his ear.

Gold could only nod.

**How's this gonna play out in the next chapter, hmm? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! I'm probably gonna start doing some time jumps after the next chapter, nothing too drastic, just days or weeks.**

**Thank you so much for continuing to read this, each review truly feeds the methods to my madness (which I promise is a good thing, without my wonderfully screwy thought process this story would have never happened, I don't think outside of the box, I think inside a scribble :D)**

**p.s. I am so sorry that this update is so terribly short :/**


End file.
